When the Tables Turned
by JuggerFlop
Summary: We don't know what really happened the day 'He' came. All we know is that was the day the tables turned.
1. Chapter 1

**New Author, Juggerflop, here to bring you my first FF. A crossover between Naruto and Shingeki No Kyogin, also known as Attack on Titan, one of my favorite Anime already.**

**Please don't be too harsh. Though I do realize that, as this is my first FF, I will need criticism, so anything helps.**

**Now this will be a Godlike Naruto, and while he will be shrouded in mystery, his past will eventually be revealed. Either being by tiny flashbacks, or an entire story altogether. And don't worry, his personality will come through after a few chapters and his true person will be revealed.**

**Alright, lets begin.**

…

A small boy with black hair and cold eyes looked up into the dark sky, he lived in the most outer wall, also known as Wall Maria. The one which most likely would be breached first if anything, making them the 'Low-Class Humans'. Ridiculous how even in such times, humans had not come together. Separated by such trivial things such as 'class'. The people in Wall Sina, the most inner wall, were stuck up and snobbish to the highest extremes, and acted like things such as Titans, never existed. Even though the Titans threatened their very existence.

"Levi! Hurry up and go to sleep! This is the reason you're so short, you never sleep!" A woman with short black hair called, from inside a house behind Levi. While she dressed like a normal housewife, her eyes showed something else entirely.

The kid, now identified as 'Levi' scoffed and took one final look at the sky, his eye catching something descending down towards their town in a high-speed. Levi stood up and his eyes widened _"A meteor?"_

The woman followed Levi's gaze, her eyes widening at what seemed like a meteor, and it seemed like it was heading towards their house! She kept staring at it for a while, until she truly saw the size of it. It was so close that she could feel the flames from the giant rock from where she stood.

Levi's mother quickly grabbed Levi and made a mad dash away from their house. The meteor smashing into their house, and everything around it for a 5 meter distance.

The pieces of wood and stone started flying everywhere, even smashing into people's houses, most likely killing people in those houses.

Levi's mother noticed the debris and began covering her son with her body, hoping that none of her house would land on her son. She took a final look behind her, only to see a large piece of rubble fly towards them.

She quickly pushed Levi forward, allowing the large rock to land on her legs, the shock and pain quickly knocking her out.

Levi looked at his mother in shock, his mouth agape and his eyes widened. His eyes started tearing up, but Levi managed to hold back the tears.

"Dammit! Get civilians away from the meteor! Bring all in need of medical care to the medical unit! Save as much civilians as possible! Hurry Dammit, Faster! Faster you imbeciles!"

"Levi, Levi!" This managed to snap the black-haired man out of his trance. Levi looked to his left, sighing when he saw Hangi. Though he was slightly surprised by her face, she looked much happier than usual.

"What is it, Hangi?" Levi asked.

Hangi's face brightened further, if that was even possible "Remember that meteor that crashed in your home town 17 years back?" Strange how even though she was talking about such a tragedy, she seemed like it was nothing.

Levi scoffed, yeah like he would forget that incident.

Hangi decided to continue "Remember how-

_FlashBack:_

A silver-haired woman walked up to a black-haired man, a clipboard in hand "Sir, we have found something very odd."

The man looked at the woman, question in his eyes.

The silver-haired woman saw this and continued " There seems to be something within the meteor other than just rock, Sir"

The leader scoffed "What do you mean by that? What else would be in a meteor?"

The woman decided to clarify "Well first off, the meteor is hollow, yet somehow hard enough that it didn't even crack from the impact. Second off, the most weird of all, there is a hand sticking out of the meteor, yet perfectly intact as if it didn't just slam into a town, we tried pulling out the hand, but the heat is burning our men and women, this made us question ourselves about something we forgot...how had hand had managed to remain intact even from the immense heat of falling at such a speed, yet it still gave one of the men who tried to pull it gained first degree burns..." The woman let out a breath, and breathed in, talking so much in one burst taking some energy from her.

The man began scratching his chin, perhaps it could have been something people had theorized for years, it was an alien? What else could it have been? But how could they check, if it didn't crack from the impact?

"Well then we will have to bring it into a completely separate chamber, make sure it is large enough to hold it with having enough space around it. If there is none, hurry and make one, we cannot keep this meteor here for long, we don't yet know if it could be some other type of meteor as we had never had a meteor as strong as this. And if it is we don't know what kind of effect it has on anyone, so try to keep civilians away." The supposed captain ordered.

The woman nodded "Yes, Sir!"

The captain sighed, tired already.

_Flashback End_

Levi began getting interested, as he always thought of the mysterious meteor that ended his own childhood.

"Well it turns out that the meteor has begun to somehow dissolve, but very slowly. So far all we can see is a tiny blue glow from inside the meteor. Strange, huh?"

Levi stared into Hanji's eyes "Yeah, very strange..."

Hangi stood up straight, looked at the ceiling and sighed in happiness "I can't wait to see what's inside! I know usually I only care about Titans, but imagine finding an Alien! How cool would that be!" Hangi breathed.

Levi looked around and remembered where he was, he was currently outside out of his new house, looking up at the night sky. No wonder he remembered _that _night.

Suddenly Levi's and Hangi's attention was drawn to the shouts of a man in the distance, who quickly reached their position.

"Squad Leader Hangi! Captain Levi! Wall Maria has fallen!" This immediately caught their attention.

Levi's eyes were wide and he spun to face the man "What?!"

The informant gulped down his saliva "A huge Titan appeared out of thin air and kicked in the gate to Shiganshina, it soon disappeared soon after that. But as soon as they started to close the gate to Wall Maria, an armor-plated titan appeared and smashed through!"

Levi put back on his normal face, trying to calm down. It would not help the situation being like he was. But how could it be possible? How could these random ass Titans they never heard of appear out of nowhere and completely destroy the Wall!? It made no sense! If there really were such different types of titans, how come they had never seen them ever before? And how would the huge titan know to hit the gate? The only weak spot on the wall? Unless they somehow knew about the wall, or had gained intellect, a scary thought, as all humans really had against the titans were their brain and blades.

"Have you informed Erwin yet?" Levi asked, getting a nod in reply.

"How many were killed or left behind?" Levi questioned, his face shadowed.

The informant gulped at the look "Around... 20% of our total population..." The man said reluctantly, backing slowly at the eyes of his Captain. While his face was calm, his eyes were those of a murderer.

Levi snapped out of it when a hand landed on his shoulder, he followed the arm to the owner of said arm, Hangi. She had a sad expression on her face, but her face still calmed him down.

Levi sighed.

**...**

A bunch of men and women wearing white Hazmat suits were walking around the meteor, which was placed in a huge white room. They were circling the meteor, taking notes on a clipboard.

A woman walked up to a small hole in the meteor which was caused by it dissolving and looked within it, she looked around inside. All she could see was a tiny blue glow all the way in the back of the meteor. She backed up and began writing on her clipboard, just jotting down notes.

She put her eye back up to the hole, only to be surprised by the blue glow missing. She backed up and asked for one of her fellow scientists to look into the meteor and see if they didn't see the glow either, hoping she was just hallucinating. If there was no blue glow anymore, than what of whatever was supposed to be inside it?

All of a sudden a woman who was moving around the hand that was sticking out of the meteor screamed. A soldier from the Stationary Guard ran over, as he was supposed to be guarding them just in case anything happened.

He took a look at what the woman was staring at and his eyes widened when he saw the hand was missing, a hole into the meteor in its place. All of sudden a cloaked figure busted out of the meteor and made a mad dash to the exit, his speed surprising yet the Guards in the room managed to intercept him as they were stationed at the exit.

Everyone in the room stood in silence and shock and looked at the human like figure, he was wearing a black cloak that completely covered everything on his body, except his right arm, which was in a cast. Everyone in the room heard his heavy breathing, most likely from being in sleep for 17 years if more.

The guards in the room were nervous, but held their rifles proudly. The barrels pointing towards the figure. They knew that they were ordered to not kill the figure, as they hoped to figure out everything about him, but they knew that if it was hostile, it was in there best intention to kill him.

They took their time to inspect him, he wore a hood that blocked his face from view, but you could see a tiny blue glow coming from the right side of his face.

The figure took a step towards them. One out of the three men noticed this and held his rifle more tight "Don't take another step, if you do, prepare to get your head blown off!" The man ordered, but got no indication that he had heard what the man had said.

One of his fellow Stationary Guard looked over to him "What if he doesn't speak our language!? If he doesn't and we blow his head off than we might get our ass handed to us by Pixis!"

While the men began arguing, the Guard who had ran to one of the scientists began inching his way to the open back of the alien, hoping he could get close to it to knock it out somehow. Just as the man got near it, the cloaked figure spun and kicked his legs under him. Using the momentum he had already gained, the figure leaped over to the Guards by the exit and kicked one through the exit. The figure spun to the second Guard and punched him in the throat, hard, but not hard enough to kill him.

Just as the figure started going out of the exit, one of the scientists ran at him, not wanting the 'Alien' to get away. The figure spun around and began staring with into the Hazmat suit's visor, and right into the man's eyes. Even though the scientist could not see the figure's eyes, the blue glow frightened him.

The scientist fell to the floor on his rear, his eyes full of fear.

The figure turned back around and ran out of the chamber, most likely trying to find a way out of here.

A woman quickly realized the situation and pulled out a flare gun. Another woman realized what she was doing, ran to one end of the room and pulled a switch, which swiftly opened the ceiling. The first woman pointed the flare gun to the sky and pulled the trigger, a dark blue flare flying out and into the clouds.

Levi walked out of his house, it was about 7 AM, and he was going out for his morning jog. Levi looked to the sky and his eyes widened at a dark blue flare in the sky _"A prisoner managed to escape, it shouldn't be a problem as they probably don't have Maneuver Gear but still surprising nonetheless. Our jail cells are pretty difficult to get out of... I would know." _

Levi began running towards the Survey Corps HQ to get his gear, while this usually was the Military Police and the Garrison's job, he wanted to see this, interesting things like this don't happen every day.

The figure ran out of the chamber and looked around. He was in a hospital like building. As it was mostly white. He hated the color white, so bright and blinding. He quickly looked around, he could either take a right, which took him into an open area, maybe a lobby? He looked to his left, it seemingly took him to some stairs.

The figure turned to his right and began running. Usually lobbies bring you to exits/entrances, unless he was mistaken. The figure ran into the lobby and saw a woman seemingly working as a secretary. Best try not to alert her, secretaries usually have a way to alert police, people he didn't want to run into in his current state.

The cloaked figure walked out of the lobby, seemingly not being noticed by the secretary who seemed like she was writing notes down. But as soon as he walked outside, he was blinding by light, which quickly dissipated, but revealed people all around him, all looking like they belonged to the military.

They all had rifles pointing at him, all having frightful looks on their faces except for the people in the front lines, who seemed like the leaders.

Some of the soldiers rode their horses behind them so the completely circled him, cutting off his exits.

A woman with brown hair tied up in a ponytail with a conflicted expression on her face. She seemed excited, yet sad?

"Will you speak, or will you remain silent?" The woman asked.

The figure persisted to not speak, getting a sigh from the woman "Speak or we will capture you once more and force you to either learn our language, allow us to experiment on you, or we will explore every inch of your body until we find something fascinating..."

The figure reacted to this, the blue glow that emitted from his hood seemed to narrow **"...Wat-"** This was as far as the figure could go as he began to cough furiously. His voice was raspy, as expected.

The woman smiled, happy that she made progress at least. Though she was confused at what he was trying to say, usually when you rest or not use your voice for as long as he had, you would get a dry throat, water usually helps with that. But they still didn't know if it effected him or not, but it was about time to start experimenting anyway.

"Bring it some water!" The woman shouted.

"Yes, Squad Leader Hanji!" A man replied before running off to get some water. Hanji turned back to the 'Alien' and begun to stare at him. The blue glow within the hood staring back at her. The cloaked man sat down while he waited for his water. His eyes still stuck within Hanji's gaze. She seemed to move her gaze down to his right arm, which was in a cast. She eyed it for some time, most likely trying to figure out

The man came back with a cup filled with water, he passed the cup to the awaiting hand of Hanji, who walked up to the 'Alien' with it.

Hangi knelt in front of the cloaked figure and extended her hand which held the cup of water. The Alien eyed the cup of water before taking it. The 'Alien' took a second to sniff the water before started to drink it.

The figure pulled his head back to drink the water quicker, only for his hood to fall off, revealing spiky blond hair, a human like face, and most peculiar of all, his whisker marks. The 'Alien' opened his eyes, but immediately smoke came out of his right eye and he spun around and began to grasp the right side of his face.

Hanji gasped at this and rested a hand on the man's shoulder, well, at least the one that was without a cast "Are you okay?"

"...In...Inside..." The man said, Hanji took an accurate guess that the man might have a weakness to sunlight, odd though, as most planets had a sun to shine light upon them. Perhaps that was what the hood was for? Hanji assumed this and put his hood back on, while the man still gripped his eye in pain.

Hanji turned around "Alright, escort him to Commander Erwin, he knows what to do with him for now. We've planned for this for quite a while." Hanji ordered, getting salutes from the soldiers around her.

Hanji looked to her left, only to see Levi staring at the 'Alien' while standing on a building. He had a confused expression on his face, he most likely had many questions. _"If Levi participates in the interrogation, this should be interesting..."_

…

"Where do you come from?"

"Why did you come here?"

"How did you reach here in a meteor?"

These were all questions asked by Commander Erwin Smith, Leader of the Survey Corps. The man was known as an amazing Commander, but his ways were heavily frowned upon, as he regularly sacrificed his own men or the lives of civilians, something even one of his best men, Levi, hated.

Erwin had a grim line on his face, so far the 'Alien' had not spoken a word, he was willing to soon just begin torturing for info. The 'Alien' was sitting in a chair with chains holding his hands down to the chair. Though it wasn't necessary for his right arm, they didn't take any chances.

"Do you have a name?" Erwin asked, the final question before he got annoyed. It was a pointless question, but it might loosen him up.

The Alien breathed, his breath sounding odd **"Naruto." **This was all he could get out before beginning to cough terribly.

Erwin lightly smirked _"Finally..."_

Erwin looked over to one of the guards stationed by the exit, just in case "Bring him some water." Erwin ordered, getting a salute from one of the guards, who quickly left the room.

The blond man knelt down in front of Naruto "Is it okay for me to take off your hood?"

Naruto nodded.

Erwin took off his hood and took a good look at his face. He looked so human, but then he looked at the man's right eye and his own eyes widened. Instead of skin surrounding his eyes, it was just bone, no eye at all in its place. His left eye was perfectly human, skin, eye, all normal. Erwin looked into the hole that was supposed to hold an eye, it was almost like half of him was dead, and the other half was alive...

Both of their attention was drawn to the exit, when the door creaked open, revealing the man who was supposed to bring him water. The guard walked up to Erwin, and gave him the cup.

Suddenly their attention was drawn to the door once more when it creaked open, this time revealing Levi and Hanji.

Erwin looked curiously at Levi for a split-second, but changed his gaze to Hangi "Alright, you take over," Erwin looked at the cup in his hand and back at Hanji "And make him drink this will you?"

Hanji nodded, the happiness and excitement on her face returning from this morning, as it had left after the news of Wall Maria, but it seemed like she quickly got over it.

Levi had his same emotionless façade on as always. Not much difference in him. Though, to Erwin, it was surprising to see him show interest to this.

Erwin walked out of the room, leaving the rest to Hanji and Levi.

Hanji walked up to Naruto "Open your mouth and pull your head back, I'm gonna have to pour it down your throat." Hanji ordered, secretly eying the man's whiskers with barely concealed fascination.

Naruto did as told, and inwardly sighed in relief at the taste of water. He had been dehydrated and isolated from water or any liquid for so long that he worried he might go insane.

Hangi emptied the cup into Naruto's throat and placed the cup on the floor, as they had no tables in the empty room. All they had in the room was the chair Naruto sat on.

Hangi smiled "So how's Erwin been treating you, Naruto?" Hangi asked, a little to nice for Naruto's comfort.

Naruto snorted "Are you trying to get on my good side, Woman. Trust me, I've been in plenty of these...Interrogations... I've already been through this ploy, try something new." Naruto said, his voice no longer raspy.

Hangi frowned "Your attitude isn't very appealing you know, you should try to fix that." Naruto's gaze snapped to her own "Is that a threat, Woman?" Naruto questioned calmly, though his gaze said something else entirely.

Levi stepped up, unsheathed his sword and placed it on Naruto's throat "What if it is?" Levi snapped, his eyes cold.

Naruto smirked "Go ahead, try it..." Naruto dared.

Levi scowled at the blond man, disliking how his intimidation wasn't working.

Levi pressed the blade harder into the blond's throat, getting a larger smirk from Naruto.

"Stop, you dolt!" Hanji shouted, smacking him in the back of the head "We don't know what kind of effect stuff has on him yet, don't make a stupid mistake, Idiot!" Hanji shouted. Levi looked at her with a surprised look on his face, she had never laid a hand on him. Well maybe that was because he had never tried to kill her test subjects.

Levi backed up and allowed Hanji and Naruto to once again meet gazes. Naruto's eyes showed amusement "I like you, Woman. What's your name?" Naruto asked. He knew he shouldn't get too close to his interrogators, but still, she reminded him of someone. He could tell she wasn't like a certain person he disliked_"God damn bubblegum...". _She also kinda reminded him of a certain snake, just much less crazy...maybe.

Hanji blinked, not expected the question, but smiled. It was good she was getting through to him "Hanji, Hanji Zoe." Hanji said, out of reflex extending her hand out for a handshake, but opened her eyes wide when she actually felt a hand in her own. She saw that his left hand actually was out of the straps, a knowing smirk on his face.

Hanji let go of Naruto's hand and backed up in fear. Levi stepped up with his sword in hand once again, the guards by the door also bringing up their weapons.

Naruto chuckled "Calm down, I'm not gonna kill anyone. Well unless I'm paid at least." Naruto mused "I just wanted to let you know, I'm not a prisoner, I can get out anytime I want." Naruto declared.

Levi scoffed "Oh, really. Then show us." Levi taunted, knowing that if the 'Alien' actually decided to show his powers, it would be valuable information already without the need of experiments.

Naruto inwardly smiled. He knew what the short man was trying to do. But whats the point in hiding it, it's not like it would help him to hide it. "Why not?"

Levi tensed, blinked and his eyes widened to the extreme when Naruto disappeared "Looking for me? Or is that chair _that _interesting?" A voice came from behind Levi. Levi spun around with his sword, trying to slash Naruto. But he was abruptly halted when Naruto grabbed his sword with his bare hand, a slightly arrogant smile on his face.

The guards ran over and pointed their rifles at Naruto "Stop right there! Move an inch and you're finished!" One of the two guards shouted, Naruto looked at him, that was the guard who had gotten them the water.

The two of them blinked "Mistake one..." A voice came from behind them. They spun around and pointed their rifles but the rifles were quickly kicked out of their hands "Mistake two..." The blond man grabbed the second guard and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him.

The guard who had brought the water tried to punch Naruto, only for the blond man to grab the punch with his only available hand "Mistake three." Naruto stated.

Just as the guard prepared for a punch or death, he only heard a chuckle "The only reason I haven't caused you pain is because you brought me water, lucky you. Can't say the same for your buddy though." Naruto mocked, amused.

"Okay, okay, enough of this! We've already seen your power, Naruto." Hanji shouted, getting Naruto's attention.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Oh, do you have another question, Woman? I was having fun you know." It was quite clear he enjoyed fighting. Hanji examined Naruto a bit more, mostly his only eye. The only thing she saw was what she regularly saw in Levi's eyes, a façade.

Hanji smiled once again, seems like something all three of them had in common " Why are you here?"

Naruto sighed "That question, huh. Well I guess I can answer you." Naruto said, getting a thankful nod from Hanji.

"I don't really know..."

…

**Okay! **

**So now that I'm finished writing, time to edit and then publish. **

**I really want to know what you think, whether you like it or not. But PLEASE, do not say: "I like it" or "It sucks" Without telling me what sucks or what you like. It really helps, and anything helps except that.**

**I hope all of you liked it, I really want to use these opportunities to fine tune my writing by posting on this site. Not only do I get practice, sometimes I can get constructive criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for all of that feedback! I really enjoyed reading them. Also thanks for the advice, I'll try my best to take them to heart!**

**Now I want to repeat, Naruto's true personality will be revealed soon, just not now when he is stuck in what he considers 'enemy' territory. **

**So I've decided to reveal Naruto's full story in a separate story. But I'll drop hints and give some flashbacks so look out for those if you're interested. This might be the chapter which holds most hints.**

**By the way, Chapter 50 of Shingeki... WTF? Does Eren have the ability to somehow control Titans like the Ape Titan or what?**

**Warning: May contain some language unsuitable for children **

…

Two men sat across each other from a desk, one with black hair and one with blond hair. There were stacks of papers all over the desk, which faced the blond man, signaling it to belong to him. They were in a small room, only bookshelves, a desk, and a lamp within it. Behind the two men was a door, which had a sign stating "Commander Erwin's Office." Which most likely stated this both sides of the door.

"Do you really think he'll be of any help? I know he's strong and would be a huge asset for us but what happens when he betrays us. He is someone that is not the same race as us, he might have ulterior motives or just want to get back to wherever he is from as soon as possible." The black haired man said, sitting up straight and carrying a serious look on his face.

The blond man known as Erwin sighed and looked into the black-haired man's eyes "Levi, sometimes you need to make big risks to defeat an enemy you couldn't otherwise. What else could we do but this? If we leave him on his own, we don't know what he would be doing behind the scenes. Plus, you said he seems to be getting attached to Hanji, if this is true, he would be hesitant to betray us." The blond man said, getting a nod from Levi.

"Yes, he is. But only slightly. The only 'attachment' they have would be she is the only one he will talk to in the interrogation rooms. If I go in alone he would just close his eyes and smile. Infuriating me. Truly I rather have him throwing insults at me than that." Levi admitted "At least then I would feel like I got somewhere."

Erwin sighed "Well right now all we can do is to continue sending Hanji down to talk to him. Hit two birds with one stone if you know what I mean."

Levi nodded "They can get attached and we can get information at the same time." Levi confirmed "Though he seems to treat her almost like an annoying sister." Levi joked, Erwin's face not budging however.

* * *

"Is this really all the food I get?" Naruto questioned a woman who was specifically ordered to cook and deliver food to their prisoner. She had red hair and face full of panic.

Naruto did not notice this and glanced at his plate. All there was on it was soup and bread on the side. A small cup of water on the side.

Naruto glanced back at the woman "I need much more than this..." Naruto drawled, a slight dangerous undertone in his voice.

The woman ran out of the room. Naruto chuckled and looked around. They had moved him from the interrogation room and instead in his own personal cell. A dirty ass cell at that. It looked like someone puked all over the room and it dried. Somehow even hitting the ceiling while he was at it. Truthfully, he rather be in the god damn interrogation rooms. The only thing he liked in here was the bed he currently sat on, which was just an oversized mattress. They couldn't even put a good door. It looked like even a regular human could get through it. Problem was the 5 shock collars they had on him. One on each of his hands and legs and one on his neck. If he tried to take them off they would probably shock him, something Naruto didn't want to try.

Naruto looked back at his plate and sighed, they had even took away his cloak, giving him regular prisoner clothes. How annoying. Naruto looked down at his clothes, it was orange. Memories flashed by Naruto's head, giving him a small smile. Though it was then when he remembered his cloak. That cloak was given to him by a... father figure, something he _really _didn't want to lose. Plus the fact that he needed it, something he doubted anyone knew. If he didn't get that cloak back at the end of this, he was going to have to do something about it. Lest he melt/

Naruto started digging in to his food. Even though it was not much by his regular standards, it was all he could get without pissing off everyone. And he was gonna need them if he was going to find out why _it _brought him here. The only reasonable explanation is that this dimension or planet held what he was looking for.

Naruto looked at the plate, he had already finished _"Don't worry, I'll come back for you, just as I promised."_

Naruto heard a knock at the door and raised his gaze to the door, sighing when he saw Hanji "More questions?" Naruto asked, already ticked off. Hanji had been continuously questioned him to the point where he could predict what the woman was gonna ask. Though she sometimes got him with the most random questions that could be in her head, like: "Can you turn purple?" Weird shit like that.

Hanji shook her head "I just came for the plate. You completely spooked out the cook which job was to do this. On the first day!" Hanji chuckled, getting a small smile from Naruto.

"Yeah, well I wasn't trying to or anything. I was just asking her for more food." Naruto defended himself.

Hanji frowned slightly, catching the attention of Naruto "You most likely don't know our situation, but right now we are surrounded by huge Titans that we can't do much about. So we don't have much food, sorry Naruto..." Hanji explained sadly.

Naruto's eyes widened "How do you keep them out?" Naruto asked, interested in this.

"We managed to build 50 meter walls to keep them out. But it seems like even that isn't enough now..." Hangi said, talking to herself slightly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused "What do you mean?" Naruto asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

Hanji walked up to him and sat on the mattress next to him "Well usually we would be protected from Titans by the walls as the Titans usually only reach 15 meters tall. But just a couple days ago the most outer wall, wall Maria was breached by a roughly 60 meter tall Titan who kicked open the gate." Hanji explained, getting into detail and beginning to get into her usual faze where she spends hours explaining things.

Naruto began getting confused "I understand mostly everything, but what do you mean by outer wall? Do you have 2 walls, if you can, I wish to know more about these walls." Naruto asked.

Hanji looked at Naruto with slight surprise, she seemed to be getting under his façade "Well...

* * *

"Are you sure about this Commander Erwin. If he truly doesn't have the strength than this mission will just be men dying left and right!" A man with blond hair voiced his concerns.

Erwin ignored him, instead opting to continue to gather his men for an expedition. An expedition which would decide Naruto's place within the walls. Either they come out of the expedition with good results and Naruto gets to join the Survey corps, or they come out with a failure and Naruto will be experimented on. Finding a lost group of men holding resources was just a plus. They had sent them out a while ago and never heard back from them. But one of them managed to send an emergency flare out of the Forest of Giant Tree's.

Commander Erwin looked around, trying to spot Naruto _"What's taking him so long?" _

Levi walked up behind the blond man, his usual calm look on. "Just wait for him, right now he should be getting ready. Plus not all of our men are here, we might as well take care of this for now." Levi suggested, getting a nod from Erwin.

* * *

"Sorry, sir but your clothes are in for wash." A woman stammered, getting an annoyed look from Naruto.

"Just give me it!" Naruto said, getting up in her face.

"But it's wet, sir. It might restrict your movement..." The woman tried to explain.

"Give. Me. It." Naruto demanded.

The woman reluctantly nodded and walked away. They had argued for a while in Naruto's cell. He had called her from the hallway and had just started asking for his cloak.

Naruto sighed and waited for about 10 minutes. When she returned Naruto nodded in her direction and took his cloak and wrapped it around himself. Only leaving his cast out like usual.

The woman walked up to his and pulled out an amulet. It was pretty simple, but on it was a symbol for 'Shinigami' or the Lord of Death. "I... Believe this is yours." The woman said, extending her hand with the amulet in it.

Naruto's eyes widened. He quickly grabbed it and began examining looked up at the woman "Thanks." Naruto put the amulet around his neck and put it under his cloak. No one except Naruto noticing how it glowed white for just a split second.

Naruto began walking out of the jail-like building. Taking his time to examine details. Naruto knew that he was supposed to show them that he was useful. He was originally just gonna abandon them and leave them on their own. He always worked better on his own anyway. _"But," _Naruto grasped his amulet _"The only way I'm gonna find out where it is if they help..." _

Naruto opened the exit of the building and began his walk towards the Survey Corps meeting point.

Line Break

Levi looked to his left and nodded when he saw Naruto. Levi turned around and nudged Erwin, who was sitting down and writing down something on a notepad. Erwin stood up and straightened himself. All of his men were chatting to themselves while they waited, requiring Erwin to get their attention "Alright! Time to move out!" Erwin shouted, getting everyone's attention. There were about 23 men in total. They didn't want to pull out to many men for only some resources.

They all got up on their horses, awaiting further orders. Erwin looked at Naruto, the man seemed to be in deep thought. "Advance!" Erwin shouted, everyone following the order.

Naruto walked his horse up right next to Levi, who was right behind the front lines of the formation.

They walked in mostly silence, departing out of Wall Rose. They knew it was very dangerous venturing out of Wall Rose, as Wall Maria had fallen a few days ago. But they had to hurry and escort the lost resource group, as if they took too long, the Titans would quickly surround Wall Rose and it would be much harder to go then than now.

So far they hadn't spotted any Titans. Through it was only half an hour into the expedition. And it would take them around 3 more hours to reach The Forest. So they couldn't get soft now.

The formation they were in was the quickest yet dangerous ways to do this. Yet this was the test for Naruto. If they came out without much casualties than Naruto was safe.

Naruto looked around, looking for these 'Titans'. He had never seen one, and he wished to. He heard much of them from Hanji, and he was very curious. Though it made him laugh knowing they lacked genitalia, he could just imagine giant naked woman and men running and eating people. In Naruto's mind, he could just imagine one of his mentors, Jiraiya writing on his stupid notepad, laughing while he watched giant naked women. Naruto smiled, forgetting if only for a moment, his predicament.

Levi noticed this smile, and scoffed lightly, the guy was already not taking this seriously. Which could easily get everyone here, including himself, killed.

"Naruto, eyes on the path, can't have you running into a tree without noticing." Levi ordered, gaining Naruto gaze and nod.

"Abnormal Titan on the left!" A soldier on the outer squad shouted.

Naruto looked to the left, and narrowed his eyes at the 15 meter tall human running at them. The thing that stuck out most out of this giant was how it ran. It almost made Naruto chuckle. It seemed to run faster than he had thought they would however, as it quickly began catching up to them.

Naruto turned to Erwin "Let me fight it." Naruto stated, leaving almost no room for argument.

Erwin nodded, knowing he might as well see if he can fight a Titan or not. "Though be careful, you don't have any 3D maneuver gear so you'll have to rely on your own skills. Your teleporting-like skill should help." Erwin stated his concerns, only getting a nod from Naruto.

"Continue, I'll catch up to you." Naruto assured, getting a nod from Erwin who gave the order to advance further. Naruto rode his horse to the left towards the Abnormal, who seemed to notice him and began charging at him.

Naruto jumped off his horse and vanished, leaving the Titan confused and looked for the meal he was chasing. The Abnormal suddenly spun around and swung his hand towards a blur. Suddenly Naruto appeared on the hand while it was still in mid-swing. Naruto ran up the arm but the Abnormal suddenly tried to headbutt the arm with Naruto on it.

Naruto noticed this and swiftly dodged, jumping into the air and landing on the back of his head. The Abnormal swung his head back, knocking Naruto off. Naruto, realizing his situation, pulled out a regular looking sword and drove it into the back of the Titan's head, gripping it hard enough so the movement of the Abnormal didn't even make Naruto budge.

Naruto's eye caught movement from his left and swiftly reacted, pulling out his sword and back-flipping off the head and onto the shoulder. Naruto looked up to see what it was and saw the Abnormal's hand.

Naruto let out a small breath _"He's smarter than I thought he would be. Not close to fighting something small and quick, but the fact that he is so hard to predict is quite something. Still I should quickly wrap this up, I don't want them to think I'm dead already."_

Naruto suddenly felt movement from behind him and jumped up. Naruto looked back and his eyes slightly widened. There were about 3 more 15-meter Titans charging him, including one who had already reached him, and tried to grab him.

Suddenly the first Abnormal lunged at him with his mouth open while he was mid-air and tried to eat him. Naruto waited until the his feet almost reached into the Titans mouth to throw his sword into the Titans eye. The Titan clenched his mouth and allowed Naruto's feet to land on the Titans lips. Which he used to propel himself upwards to grab his sword while falling and landing perfectly on the grassy earth.

The other three Titans reached his position and all began running at Naruto. Who noticed almost immediately.

Naruto jumped back to avoid a face-plant from one of the Titans. But as soon as he landed, he was forced to jump to the side to avoid one of the Titans from grabbing him. Naruto spun his sword in his hand and leaped forward to cut of the Titans hand. Naruto hit the ground while the hand fell behind him. Naruto suddenly saw two of the Titans going to grab him.

Naruto began leaping back but he noticed one of the Titans had positioned himself right behind him. Trapping him within a small pentagon. But Naruto just touched his cast and stood straight. Almost like he wasn't surrounded by giant cannibals.

"_God dammit Hanji... You told me they had weak spots, just not where."_

Naruto raised his hands and started going through single-handed seal signs. His cheeks bulging.

* * *

The rest of the group continued, almost none worrying about the man they had left to fight the Titan.

Levi let his horse walk up beside Erwin "Are you sure it's wise to let him fight without our awareness? He might have just left..." Levi pointed out.

Erwin hummed "It's fine, this is his test. We do still have radius shock collars on him. If he goes to far he will feel a heavy shock and know he can't leave. Though I'm worried he'll take to long and the shock collars will take effect from us moving." Erwin admitted.

"Well we can't take our time you know." Levi reminded.

"Wait! Something that smells of blood is approaching from the rear!" A blond man with a name of Mike Zakarius.

Erwin and Levi looked behind them and squinted their eyes.

"Slow down!" Erwin ordered, the order was followed, but reluctantly.

Levi scoffed "I know that cloak, its Naruto." Levi announced.

Erwin let out a slight sigh of relief and waited for Naruto to reach him. Once he had reached the rest of the group, Erwin gave the order to continue.

Naruto looked back at the grassy field he had just came from and frowned _"I hope it doesn't spread. I didn't think I had accumulated so much Chakra in the past years I was stuck." _

"Naruto, eyes on the path..." Levi ordered once again, this time not getting much of a reaction.

* * *

A man with messy brown hair kept pushing in the same flare into his flare gun and tried to shoot it in the sky. But the flare gun seemed to have jammed or had broken.

A woman with red hair sighed "Just stop James, all you're doing is wasting your energy."

The man's head snapped to her direction "Shut the hell up, Samantha! No one cares what you think and you know it! So just shut up will you!?" The man snapped, getting no reaction from Samantha.

"Fine."

Samantha pulled out some bread from a large crate, beginning to eat it.

James gritted his teeth "You idiot! There would be no point in coming here to save us if there is no supplies! It would just be pointless death, stop eating all the food fat ass!" James snapped once again. The woman had no self-control. She ate almost every hour, wasting all the food they had.

All of their squad had been eaten by Titans, sacrificing themselves to get the resources to Wall Rose. But the stupid woman didn't even care and just stuffed her mouth.

Samantha didn't react, pissing James off further.

James turned around and sat down. Continuing to try to fix his flare gun. James looked down from the trees they were currently hiding on. The trees in the forest really was a huge advantage for humans, but the fact that it's hard to see Titans and the high chance of slamming into a tree and dying were huge.

James looked out of the forest, seeing if he could spot anyone. James' eyes widened when he saw horses approaching and a huge dust cloud.

James grinned and he stood up "Samantha! They're here! They're finally here!" The man shouted in joy, getting the attention of the woman who quickly stood up and ran to the edge of the branch to see.

Samantha's eyes widened and she frantically began screaming, trying to gain their attention.

Naruto heard this and decided to report it to Erwin "Sir, I think I hear some kind of screeching noise coming from the forest. It's quite loud." Naruto reported, getting a small sigh from Levi.

"It must be the Squad, lets hurry."

"Sir, I smell a lot of Titans here! It will be very hard to get them out without some of us dying!" Mike announced, getting all of the soldiers to get ready for battle.

Erwin nodded and raised his sword into the air "Advance!"

The horses began speeding towards the forest, attracting Titans from the forest to charge at them in fast speeds. All the men jumped off their horses and rushed towards them, but they just flew right past them.

"_They aren't after us?"_

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw over 20 Titans charging at him. All with the same creepy-ass smile on their face.

Naruto closed his eyes and jumped off his horse, allowing it to run right past the Titans.

Naruto jumped as high as he could and landed on a 15 meter tall Titan. Just as the Titans reached for Naruto, he pulled out his sword and spun, cutting off their fingers.

The cloaked man saw a shadow cast over him and swiftly dashed off the Titan. Naruto landed back on his horse, which had stopped for him. Naruto looked up and saw that a Titan had jumped on the 15 meter one to try to get him.

Erwin narrowed his eyes at this _"Why are they all going after Naruto? Do they know something we don't? Or is it because he isn't of our world?"_

Naruto began riding his horse to the left, drawing the Titans away from the group. Naruto looked behind him and signaled Erwin, who realized his plan.

"ADVANCE!"

Levi scoffed at the order and followed Naruto, knowing that he would be of more help aiding Naruto than escorting a Squad.

Naruto looked behind him at the very fast Abnormals. Naruto jumped off his horse and into the trees, jumping through the forest. _"Just like old times..." _Naruto reminisced.

Naruto looked behind him and saw the Titans and smirked.

Naruto suddenly disappeared behind a tree, confusing the Titans once again. Suddenly Levi appeared, cutting down two Titans before disappearing.

"_So the neck is the weakness..."_

Naruto suddenly appeared over one of the Titans and cut right through the back of the neck before disappearing.

Levi swung in front of one of the Abnormals and cut its eyes before disappearing and allowing Naruto to come out from behind and cut open its neck with his sword.

All this happened in only a couple of seconds.

Levi swung over one of the Abnormals but it suddenly leaped upwards and tried to bite Levi's leg off. Naruto appeared in a blur and propelled Levi forward and away from the Titan while Naruto disappeared once again.

Naruto appeared back on a tree and quickly counted the Titans. "18 left."

One of the Titans started running through trees trying to grab Naruto. This one actually looked much bigger than normal, not by height, but by size.

Naruto jumped up, managing to avoid the Titan from grabbing him. Naruto landed on the Titan's hand and dashed up the hand, his sword inside the Titan's arm while he ran up, carving the hand while he ran for the neck which he cut thoroughly. Naruto leaped off the neck and into the trees, moving quick so he wouldn't be caught.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the Titans "This is taking way too long, we will need to retreat soon but these Titans would just follow us. It would be best to take 'em out now but with the time we have, I'll have to use _it._" Naruto murmured, before going through one-handed seals. His cheeks bulging.

Suddenly Naruto let go of the air inside of his mouth, revealing pure pitch black smoke which covered all of the Titans, including Levi, who Naruto quickly grabbed, put over his shoulder and carried out of there.

Levi looked up while Naruto jumped through the forest. His eyes widening at the sight of the Titans' skin beginning to melt off and them slowly falling apart, roaring in some kind of slow, pained scream.

* * *

They all had returned, every single on in the expedition. The people of Wall Rose surrounded them, shouting praise. They saw the 4 large crates of supplies. They all thought they would fail once again, come back empty handed. Sad and depressed as usual. But this? This was a miracle. They all thought the Alien meteor theory was bogus, but they looked at this, and all they could do was smile and cheer at the men as they rode their horses.

"So I guess that means your now in the Survey Corps, Naruto!" Hanji cheered, barely getting a reaction out of Naruto.

Hanji pouted at this "Are you mad at me?"

Naruto scoffed "You forgot to tell me the weak point of the Titans, I could have been in a tight spot you know." Naruto pointed out "But no, I'm not mad, I'm just thinking." Naruto said.

Hanji rose her hands in a surrender-like motion, still with a smile "Okay. But I need to go talk to Commander Erwin, and so do you later. He said something about bringing you in much more expeditions. You did manage to make that the first expedition without any casualties!" Hangi praised. Erwin had quickly left the Survey Corps, no explanation other than for Hanji and Naruto to visit them in separate times, or together if they prefer.

Naruto's eyes widened "First?" Naruto silently murmured, he felt more bad for these people the more Hanji told him about their situation. Humans had never won against the Titans in a battle which mattered. He wanted to change that. If only to know that Jiraiya would've done the same. Even though they were completely different people, for once. Maybe he could actually feel what the man meant when he said about helping people.

Naruto hummed. He was getting too soft. His true master always told him not to get soft. Not to get any attachments. But he always disobeyed that one rule. And it always hurt him more than he thought. But he never learned.

Naruto grasped his amulet, staring at him for a bit. "Tell Erwin I need to talk to him as well, I have something very important to talk to him about."

Hanji nodded "Hurry up Hanji, Commander can't wait forever." A woman shouted, getting the attention of Hanji who said goodbye to Naruto and left.

Naruto's ears caught the soft sound of heavy footsteps approaching from his left and he couldn't stop his eyes from looking in that direction. Seeing a black-haired man on a horse. _"Levi."_

Levi was wearing his regular combat clothing, not like he could change around in public anyways.. "What was that back there?" Levi suddenly asked, getting a confused look from Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused.

Levi scoffed "Don't try to lie to me, Alien. I saw you release black smoke from your mouth. You seemed to hurry and get me out of it as well. When I looked back, I saw the Titans' skin melting off and them falling apart." Levi described, softly so no one could hear.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "It's a power I have. That's all." Naruto said. Levi noticed this. The desire not to reveal his powers. "It would help much more just to tell us what you can do. Would save us much more trouble." Levi pried, seemingly getting Naruto's attention to the subject.

"I'll do that when I'm speaking to Erwin. He can tell you afterwords." Naruto sighed, he really didn't want to tell them his powers and techniques, but he did realize that it would be of much more help. He just hoped that Erwin wouldn't tell everyone. His powers would instill too much fear into the troops. And that could cause a lot more harm than good. They would think him of Death Incarnate. Not too far off.

Naruto grasped his amulet, which glowed white once again.

"_It brought me here for a reason. I just have to figure out that reason.__  
_

* * *

"Hanji," Erwin repeated, trying to snap Hanji out of her daydreaming. "We're still talking." Erwin reminded, getting an embarrassed chuckle from Hanji.

"So what else are we gonna discuss?" Hanji asked, gaining a nod from Erwin.

"Naruto."

Hanji raised a brow raised "What about him?"

Erwin sighed "I want you to try to get access into Naruto's secrets, where he's from, if he has anything that can benefit us, anything like that. Him alone won't win us this. We need much more. If he can give us this, we can beat the Titans and we can once again be at the top of the food chain. Even if you have to do the extreme." Erwin said, gaining a slightly shocked look from Hanji, but she nodded, understanding.

"You are one of the few people who has a connection with Naruto, you need to make it bigger." Erwin continued.

Hanji nodded "Yeah, I know, I know."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Get that will me, Hanji." Erwin asked.

Hanji stood up and walked to the door, opening it revealing a man. The man walked in and up to Erwin's desk.

"The survivors from Maria are here, sir."

Erwin stared at the man, awaiting further reports.

"But 'one of the boats were chased down by a really quick Titan' reported one of the soldiers who managed to get here on horseback. We're not sure what happened to them but we had seen a flare a couple of hours ago. We are assuming it's the survivors. We think it's best for the Survey Corps to rescue them. The flare seems to be coming from one of the old fortresses that was only lightly damaged from the Titans. and since it's close to night, we believe you should quickly go and rescue them while they can't move."

Erwin's eyes hardened "Gather around 30 men including Naruto and Levi." Erwin ordered.

"_Seems like we get to test you out a second time, Naruto." _

* * *

**Done, Yay!**

**So I'm gonna continue this pattern and post every Friday. May come Saturday's depending on how long I take.**

**Once again, please review the chapter truthfully, just like last chapter, it really helped.**

**The newbie,**

**Juggerflop. **


End file.
